


Take Me For A Spin

by weezlyismyking



Series: Slow and Steady (Stucky College AU) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk blink and you miss it, First time with a man, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sweet but also Hot Sex, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes in a leather jacket with a man bun, lame college au, self-image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a lot of feelings about Bucky - a lot of sexual feelings. He thinks that he wants to go all the way with Bucky, but an awkward conversation has to come first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for part 4 of the fic Slow and Steady. Some references to what has been going on in the fic, but not entirely necessary to read if you're just here for the smut.
> 
> Some awkward conversation, some sweet, hot sex comes out of it though. Also Bucky is missing an arm so that's that if you can't figure it out from references at the beginning.

It had taken nearly two weeks for Bucky to believe that Steve wasn’t completely fragile anymore. A lot of ‘Bucky I was sick before I even met you’, ‘Bucky it wasn’t your fault I got stomach ulcers’, ‘Buck I’m not gonna have an asthma attack if you kiss me harder’, ‘My heart feels fine’, ‘Bucky just kiss me like you mean it’, ‘I’m not gonna break’, ‘I’m not gonna die’.  Enough of Steve scolding him must have gotten through. They were back to their regular kissing and blow jobs.

Bucky was kissing Steve hard and desperate. His hand was tugging at Steve’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Steve put his hands over Bucky’s trying to push it away.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“I just – you never try and take my shirt off.” Steve replied.

Bucky shrugged. “I guess I’d like to see all of you for once.”

Steve hummed, shaking his head. “I dunno, Buck.  It’s nothing you wanna see. I’m too thin –“

Bucky put his hand on the edge of Steve’s shirt again, tugging at it gently again.

Steve took a deep breath. He pulled his shirt over his head, showing Bucky his thin little frame. He tried to smile, but he knew that he was nothing impressive. He had that ugly scar that started at his collarbone and extended straight down the middle of his chest almost ten inches. Bucky’s hand spread out over his chest and nearly covered it all the way. Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s body over him, down to his concaved stomach. Bucky cupped his bad set of right lungs over his ribcage, practically in one hand. He traced along each rib that was showing, down to Steve’s narrow hips. Steve didn’t like feeling small, but he didn’t mind it with Bucky as much.

“You’re perfect.” Bucky said softly.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Perfect?”

Bucky chuckled. “To me.”

Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky gently. “It’s only fair that we both get to be shirtless.” He said after.

It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. “Any chance you get to see my ab...” Bucky teased.

“That and the Stones tattoo.” Steve grinned.

Bucky was chuckling as he pulled his shirt off. Steve watched the way that he shrugged his arm out of the right sleeve hole and then used his right arm to pull it the rest of the way off.  His eyes darted down to watch the way his skin stretched against his muscles.

“Eyes up here, Rogers.” Bucky teased.

Steve looked at Bucky and gave him a smirk. He shuffled forward on his knees and put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky ducked a little to meet him half way for the kiss. He kissed Steve deeply, slotting their lips together and alternating between sucking on his upper lip and lower.

Steve pushed himself up on his elbow, brought his other hand up to push Bucky up a little. Their lips were still connected as they adjusted to sitting up.

-

Bucky’s hand was at Steve’s hip, gripping onto it. Steve was on his knees his own hands exploring Bucky’s body. He grabbed handful of Bucky’s cock through his jeans, and then made quick work of removing Bucky’s pants to get him down to his briefs.  Bucky moved to take off his jeans and sat back like he had been.

He smiled when Steve cupped his cheek gently. Steve placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. He palmed Bucky’s cock through his boxers again. Bucky groaned, his hot breath coming out against Steve’s lips. Steve dipped his hand past the waist of Bucky’s briefs, wrapping his hand around Bucky’s cock and giving it a few strokes.

Steve had watched a lot of gay porn (a lot of porn in general but that was another story). He was completely sure that he would want to top and bottom at some point. But in that moment, with his hand wrapped around Bucky’s thick cock, all he wanted to do was get into Bucky’s lap and sink himself down on it. He had never actually done that with a guy, but he was sure that he wanted to with Bucky.

He looked up and caught Bucky’s gaze. Bucky was panting softly, gripping at Steve’s hip again. He wondered if Bucky was thinking the same thing, ever thought about it at all.

Steve was feeling bold enough.

“Bucky, I wanna feel you inside of me.” Steve said.

-

Bucky’s eyes widened, going darker. “Jesus, Steve.  Are you serious?”

Steve nodded. “I do. I know you’re too worried to say anything. I swear if you fuck me, I’m not gonna have an asthma attack.” He said.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah.” Steve said. “Are you sure? I just thought that maybe you were thinkin’ the same thing as me.”

-

Bucky nodded. “Oh yeah, I’m sure.” He followed his reply by kissing Steve hard again. He kissed Steve sloppy and sweet – somehow at the same time. He ran his hand over Steve’s body, like he couldn’t get enough of it. Bucky tugged him more up toward his lap. He teased his hand on Steve’s back until he reached his ass. “Are you sure you’re sure?” Bucky asked, gripping Steve’s pert little ass over his jeans.

Steve groaned softly, pushing his ass back into Bucky’s grip. “Yes. Yes, Bucky.”

“Good, because I’ve been thinking about how good it would feel to bury my cock in your tight little ass.” Bucky practically growled. His hips thrust up into Steve’s hand.

Steve must have looked as shocked as he was.

-

 “You ever done this before?” He asked.

“It isn’t very sexy to talk about previous partners in bed.” Steve said. “But no, not with a guy.”

“Huh.” Bucky said, tracing his hand along Steve’s lower back.

“What?” Steve asked, sitting back a little to look at Bucky.

“I just thought that maybe you’d have done it before.” Bucky said with a shrug. “It kinda hurts.”

“Your dick isn’t gonna kill me, Bucky. Not like it’s huge or anything.” Steve said, pausing what his hand had been previously working at. “Wait – have _you_ done this before?”

“Yeah, I have.” Bucky admitted.

“ _What_?” Steve asked, jerking his hand out of Bucky’s briefs.

“What?”

“I didn’t even think that you liked dudes.” Steve said.

“What do you mean you didn’t think that I liked dudes? If I didn’t like dudes, I’m pretty sure me fucking you wouldn’t even be up for discussion.” Bucky said. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

“Well yeah, but I thought maybe you were just experimenting or something.” Steve said.

Bucky laughed, all-out laughed.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Steve, I’m gay.” Bucky said.

“ _What?_ ” Steve didn’t mean to sound so shocked, but he’d spent all this time convinced that the reason they weren’t actually dating was because Bucky was straight and just experimenting with him.

“Jesus Christ. I just had a handful of your ass, while you were giving me a handjob, talking about how I wanted to fuck you and you’re that surprised to find out that I’m gay.” Bucky said.

“Uh – well, I just – assumed.” Steve said. “You acted like you’d never given a blow job before!”

“I hadn’t in a long time. I haven’t done anything with anyone since I lost my arm. Seems like a lifetime ago when I had both arms.” Bucky said.

Steve was sure he looked just as dumb as he felt.

Bucky chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Don’t look so shocked.”

“Well at least one of us knows what they’re doing.” Steve said.

“It’s okay, Steve. I’m sure I’ll be figuring some stuff out too.” Bucky said.

“We’ll make it work.” Steve said.

“We don’t have to do this.” Bucky said softly.

“I want to. I really do, I guess I’m just surprised is all.” Steve said.

“Why would you honestly be that surprised to find out that I’m gay?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged, giving a little smile. “I guess I just get surprised that you want me.”

Bucky sighed softly. He brought his hand up to Steve’s cheek. “Stop being so hard on yourself. Of course I want you. I told you, you’re perfect to me. You might be small, but at least you’re not missing an arm.” Bucky said, his voice teasing.

“Yeah well, you can still manage to be perfect without an arm.” Steve said.

Bucky smiled. He leaned up to press his forehead against Steve’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

-

Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve. He kissed him softly at first, working his way up to kissing him hard. It didn’t take long to get them both back to where they had been before the question of who was gay and who wanted to do this came up.

Steve was on his back. His hands were fidgeting at his sides when Bucky left to get the lube from the bathroom. He wanted to do this, but that didn’t stop him from being a little nervous. Bucky said it hurt. That wasn’t the only time he’d heard that it hurt. And besides that, in some porn it was obvious the person on the bottom was in pain. Steve hoped he liked it as much as he imagined that he would. The idea of giving someone that much control was a little scary in itself, but he trusted Bucky. He knew that if Bucky thought for a second that Steve was in pain he would stop. He didn’t doubt for a second that Bucky was going to make this as good as he could.

Steve’s gaze snapped over to Bucky when he stepped back into the room. Bucky returned and tossed the bottle of lube and a condom on the bed next to Steve. He crawled back over top of him and kissed Steve’s cheek. He brought a pillow down from above Steve’s head.

“Help me put this under your hips.” Bucky said. Steve did, and then Bucky’s hand caught on Steve’s jeans. Even though the anticipation of all of this was killing Steve, he let Bucky unbutton and unzip them, but he helped Bucky pull down his jeans and boxers in one go.

He was completely naked in front of Bucky for the first time. He watched Bucky’s eyes roam over his thin body. He remembered how little his thighs were and knobby his knees were. And his dick wasn’t all that impressive either (it was smaller than Bucky’s – and he felt really bad about the rude comment he’d made about Bucky’s not being that big, though Bucky seemed not to have taken it to heart – but maybe his own dick was proportionate with his body and it wasn’t like Bucky didn’t like his dick the way it was if the blowjobs were any indication). Steve felt a little self-conscious, but the way that Bucky was looking at him made him feel a lot better.

Bucky wiggled out of his own briefs, remembering Steve’s request from earlier about both of them being shirtless. Steve realized he’d never seen Bucky completely naked either. He took it all in as Bucky sat up on his knees. His broad shoulders, his arm was so muscular, those pecs and his drawn-tight nipples, he practically had fucking washboard abs, the v at his hips – he had to be working out – and then his cock standing at attention (yeah, he definitely regretted the comment from earlier about Bucky’s dick) between two thick thighs.

“Your dick is perfectly sized, by the way.” Steve said.

Bucky laughed. “Shut the hell up, Rogers.”

Steve chuckled.

Bucky ducked down and gave Steve a kiss. Steve reached up to run a hand over Bucky’s chest. His skin was tanned, especially compared to Steve’s pale skin. Steve ran his hand down to grip Bucky’s side and pull him closer. Bucky obliged, balancing on his elbow and his bad arm. His touch was warm on Steve’s skin as his fingers spread over Steve’s chest. Steve smiled against Bucky’s mouth. Bucky nipped at his bottom lip, grinning a little himself.

They kissed more, slotting their lips together and licking into each other’s mouths. Steve slid his other hand down Bucky’s back and gripped an ass cheek. Bucky’s hips surged forward, grinding into Steve. His cock slid alongside Steve’s, making Steve’s hips jerk up.

“Fuck, I could come just from this.” Bucky murmured into Steve’s mouth.

Steve whined softly. “Me too, but that’s not what I want.” He said, voice coming out low and rough despite the sounds he was making.

“You want me inside you?” Bucky breathed, emphasizing it with a thrust against Steve.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed back.

Bucky sat up on his knees, and Steve started to follow, sitting up on his elbows. Bucky fucking smirked at him. He patted Steve’s thigh. Steve caught the hint, spreading his legs. Bucky traced his hand along the inside of Steve’s thigh. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked a few times. It was enough to make Steve’s hips jerk.

“Jesus, hand me my inhaler.” Steve said.

Bucky let go to reach to the side table and hand Steve over his inhaler. Steve took a few puffs off of it for precautionary reasons.

After a moment, Bucky urged Steve to spread his legs wider, bend his knees. Bucky scooted down the bed some. He kissed the inside of Steve’s thigh. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount over the crack of Steve’s ass. Steve jerked a little from the cold.

“Sorry about that. This is gonna be tricky with one hand.” Bucky said. He ran his hand along Steve’s thigh again. “Relax.” Bucky whispered.

Steve tried his best. He felt Bucky’s finger run through the lube. He gasped softly when Bucky pressed a finger against the resistance of his hole. He pushed back a little, rather than tensing. Bucky’s finger pushed inside without much resistance. It felt strange to have something that wasn’t his own back there (he’d fingered himself a few times just to see what it was like). Though the feeling wasn’t a bad one, especially not when Bucky began moving his finger in and out. Before too long, he was corkscrewing the finger in and out, stretching the tight heat of Steve’s ass.

“Ready for another?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah.” Steve replied with a breathy voice.

Bucky pulled his finger out, only to quickly replace it with two. The feeling was a little different, but not much. At this point, Steve was pretty worked up and enjoying feeling full. He pressed back to meet Bucky’s thrusts. He let out an all-out moan. Bucky caught his gaze and it made Steve feel hotter.

After a few moments of working the two inside of Steve, Bucky added a third. This hurt a little. Steve gritted his teeth.

“Touch yourself.” Bucky said.

Steve didn’t realize he’d been practically wringing out Bucky’s sheets up until that point. He wrapped one of his fists around his cock instead, jerking himself off as Bucky had instructed. It made the burn feel better. He relaxed as Bucky worked the three fingers in and out.

Pretty soon, he was torn between meeting Bucky’s thrusts and his own hand. He was panting, low moans escaping every once in a while when Bucky would brush against that spot inside him.

“Feeling good?” Bucky asked.

“Oh god, yeah.” Steve replied.

“You think you’re ready for more?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I am.” Steve said.

Bucky nodded.  He removed his fingers slowly.

Steve felt empty inside at the loss. He sat up a little again and stopped jerking himself off. Bucky was sitting back a little, looking like he was thinking way too much.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asked.

“Nothing. I just – we might have to work together on this.” Bucky said, leaning forward again with his hand wrapped around his cock. Steve watched him stroke himself a few times. “Need you to put this condom on me.” He said.

Steve sat up a little more. “You know we’ve been givin’ each other blowjobs for awhile. I wouldn’t be opposed to leaving the condom off, if you’re okay with that. I think we woulda noticed somethin’ if one of us had it. Besides, I get checked for everything when I’m at the doctor.”

Bucky nodded. “Fine by me. They check you for STDs in the military. Should be good. Like I said, haven’t done anything since I lost my arm.”

Steve nodded.

  “Before we kill the mood again, lube. Need some on my dick, need you to spread more on yourself.” Bucky said.

Steve reached for the bottle of lube. He spread some over his own fingers, a generous amount. Steve contorted to the best of his ability to press his lubed up fingers inside. He could get as far as Bucky, but he was adding some slick to the inside.

After a moment, he removed his fingers. Bucky held out his hand and Steve squirted some of it in his palm. Steve sat back as Bucky stroked his cock a couple of times. He spread his legs out like he had them when Bucky was opening him up.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Steve said.

“Me either.” Bucky replied with a smile. He leaned down to kiss Steve’s knee.

Bucky stayed on his knees. He lined up with Steve’s hole, which was ridiculously slick with lube at this point. He slid the head of his cock over Steve’s opening, over and over, until he caught on the rim. Steve gasped softly, arching his back off of the bed.

Steve heard Bucky take in a deep breath. “Take it slow. Relax.” Bucky murmured. Steve didn’t know which of them he was talking to.

Bucky pressed the head of his cock into Steve in a quick motion. It felt a lot blunter than Bucky’s fingers had, he felt fuller already, and like he wanted to stop and keep going at the same time. Bucky was taking it slow, pushing into Steve slowly, but surely.

“Buck – “ Steve started, then gasped. It hurt, but it felt good. It was too much and not enough.

“Want me to stop?” Bucky asked. “I don’t have to put it all the way in.”

“Just, yeah. That’s good.” Steve decided.

Bucky got adjusted, balancing himself on his arm to lean closer to Steve. He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve whined when Bucky pulled back and pushed back in.

“Okay?” Bucky asked, voice shaky.

“Yeah – more than okay.” Steve breathed. His hands left the balled up sheets behind. He put them on Bucky, gripping at his back.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. He gave another experimental thrust. And another.

“Oh god, yeah.” Steve replied. He traced his hands along Bucky’s back, relaxing a bit as he adjusted to the feel. He began to wither under Bucky’s slow pace. Bucky took the hint, quickening his pace. His face was screwed up with concentration, and Steve could tell he was still holding back. He leaned up to kiss Bucky’s neck, licking and sucking at his skin to distract himself and rile Bucky up. Bucky began to let go a little, moaning low in his throat. The sound made his cock fill back up. He’d gone soft at some point, probably with the pain, but he was definitely getting hard again. He hooked his legs around Bucky’s hips. “Come on, Buck. I’m not gonna break.” He murmured against Bucky’s skin.

Bucky grunted as he picked up the pace, sliding all the way into Steve as he did. Steve all-out moaned, gripping hard at Bucky’s back. Bucky shifted closer, rolling his hips deep inside of Steve. Both of them cursed and said each other’s names, low and breathy as Bucky gave those quick, short thrusts. Steve caught Bucky’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss.

“You feel so good, Stevie. So tight.” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips. Bucky’s hot breath was filling his mouth. Bucky’s voice was in his ears as he praised Steve. “So fucking good.”

Steve was overwhelmed with the feel of Bucky against him, inside him, everywhere. He couldn’t do anything but cling onto Bucky and moan into his mouth. Bucky was grinding into him, right against that spot and it made Steve shudder and moan. Steve’s eyes fluttered open. He didn’t even realize they were closed until then.

“You feelin’ as good as I am, Stevie?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah.” Steve replied in a breath.

“Tell me.” Bucky said, emphasizing his words with a thrust.

“Oh shit.” Was all that Steve could manage.

Bucky moaned low in his throat, picking the pace back up, pulling out and pressing back in. Steve tilted his hips just right so that his cock was trapped between their stomachs. The friction was enough. He wondered if he could come from just this.

“Fuck – I’m not gonna last.” Bucky breathed, taking his pace down to practically nothing.

“No, no – keep going. I think I can come from this.” Steve breathed.

Bucky practically whined, grinding deep into Steve again. “You can come from my cock?”

“Yeah – I think so.” Steve said, trying not to ruin it with probabilities. He stopped thinking, started feeling again as Bucky picked up the pace again.

“Come on, Steve. I want you to come with me.” Bucky urged him. His voice was low and gruff, his stubble was scarping against Steve’s cheek, his body was slick with a layer of sweat.

Oddly the pressure helped. Steve arched his back, rubbing his cock against Bucky’s stomach between thrusts. He was seeing stars, almost blinded by the orgasm that hit him. He was tightening around Bucky’s cock, urging Bucky to fill him up. Steve felt the hot pulse of Bucky’s come painting his insides.

Bucky stayed there for a moment, forehead pressed against Steve’s again.

When Bucky finally pulled out, Steve slumped back against the mattress, taking in a deep, deep breath and letting it go just as slowly. He was honestly shocked he didn’t have an asthma attack or something, but he’d took the precautionary puffs off of his inhaler.

He shifted toward Bucky, who was spread out beside him. The pain of it all hit him and he winced a little.

Bucky glanced over at him. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah – a little sore. Nothing I can’t handle.” Steve said.

Bucky chuckled. “Good.”

Despite the fact that they hadn’t cleaned up, Steve moved closer to Bucky, half laying on him. He felt Bucky’s hand on his arm, tracing along his skin.

“Well I guess I did okay with one arm.” Bucky said.

“Yes, you did great. I don’t think your lack of arm really altered your performance.” Steve said.

They laughed.


End file.
